


may i join you

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Rivendell, bathing dwarves, bofur is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bofur sets up two of the party memebers and bath time confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may i join you

A/N: Fili just wanted to ask you a question..."May I join you?" as he smirks in your direction.

Rivendell-late afternoon

It was late afternoon in Rivendell..sun was making its path through the beautiful sky towards its destination the horizon...shining down upon the enchanting elvish city of the last HOMELY house of Elrond...Rivendell. As it shone down three figures were seen making thier way down the lovely green shaded walkway discussing the state of the kitchens...in the distance screams and laughter could be heard. Lindir, Lord Elronds right hand man was walking down the airy passage being accompinied by Elrond himself and a woman who looked like a very tiny elf with luxerious brown hair and the most stunning green eyes..like sparkeling emeralds..she was half-dwarf and half elf

"The kitchens under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine" Lindir speaks. " how long do you think they will be with us?" as they are walking they hear the laughter getting louder and closer.

"That has yet to be decided." Elrond replies as he stares at the scene before him..Scarlet moves around Elrond to see what had stopped him in his tracks ...and her mouth drops at the sight of naked dwarves playing and bathing in the waterfountain. Scarlet could only stand there watching the men splash in the water, wrestling with each other and over all just having a good time. One dwarf in particular caught her attention..he was on another dwarfs shoulders trying to push another dwarf off into the water. The afternoon sun was shining down making his hair glow gold..shining onto his MUSCLES making them glisten provacatively as they flexed ...his laughter that echoed across the way like a lions roar to where Scarlet stood frozen getting an eyeful of the Durin prince Fili. As she stood there gawking at the sight of his magnificent exposed body she could hear a soft chuckle coming from behind her..slowly turning around she sees a barely dressed Bofur smiling at her expression..holding his shirt in his hand.

"See somethin thats got yur eye lass?" Scarlet quickly mimics her namesake and turns beat red at being caught blatently staring at the bathing men as she stutters out in denial.

"N..N..No,,nothing to see here." she tries to turn around and leave quickly..but she sees a knowing smile ENTER upon his face as he raises his eyebrow at how obvious she was being.

"So I guess theres no certain golden haired prince that has snagged your fancy then?" she swiftly shook her head making the twin braids on the left side whip back and forth in her denial."Huhh..well i can see why he wouldnt ...hair is too wild..still doesnt have enough of a proper beard..His nose is also too big..and Agghh..when he sings ive heard frogs croaking better." All the while he was saying this he could see Scarlet bristling till she couldnt take any more of his insults and she exploded in his face.

"How could you ever say that about him...he does too have a proper beard and his voice is like silk that plays in your ears each time he speaks..hes..hes..perfect." her anger slowly fades as Bofur gives her a knowing look.

"So lass..hes perfect?" the sound of him chuckleling at her made her smile in return at her obvious attraction to Fili."Does he know how yeh feel?" Scarlet shook her head and Bofur sighed loudly."Why dont yeh?" he saw her hands begin to start wringing together in aggitation at the prospect of Fili evr finding out about how she feels. Bofur gently takes her arm guiding her over to a bench that was hidden from view from the others..she sits there and he just waits for her to pull herself together to talk.

"I cant. I cant tell him..hes the prince..the hier. Im just a half breed warrior Bofur. " Her head bowed in remorse. "How can someone like him..noble, good, and kind be interested in someone like me? Im a half breed ..half elf and half dwarf Bofur."

"Aye lass you are but yur a great warrior too...thats why yeh are here with us..those swords of yurs are amazin to watch as yeh wield them so accurately as yeh do. If yeh werent so good then Kili wouldnt be here probaly." as Bofur talked she remembered what had happened earlier before Rivendell when the orc pack found them.

They were surrounded on all sides by the orc riding wargs who were slowly advancing upon them..readying to attack when the sound of Gandalfs voice directing them to a hidden hole to jump into saved them..mostly. Scarlet and Kili were the last to try and follow everyone else down when suddenly a warg bowled Kili over from behind lashing out with its teeth to tear his throat out being stopped momentarily by his bow that he used to try keeping the gnashing teeth at bay. She saw her chance and siezed it as the beast was concentrating on his victim she leapt into the air spinning with her twin swords ,as if she was dancing and not fighting , shearing the head off the unsuspecting beast ..landing on her toes coiling like a spring and lunging upwards stabbing the orc through the throat all before it could even react to her dancing blades. She looked down upon a stunned kili..offering her hand to help him up from the ground and both of them leaping into the hole joining the others who all sighed with relief..especially Fili who grasped his brothers shoulder seeing he was safe. In that moment Fili glanced over at Scarlet with a thank you in his eyes and she felt her heart racing as she inclined her head in a welcome gesture, then turning away quickly so he wouldnt see the blush stealing across her cheeks or the longing in her eyes for what could not be. Lost in her thoughts she was starteled out of them as Bofur softly coughed to get her attention once more.

"Well lass..if yeh want I could talk teh him fur yeh?" she frantically shook her head in denial over the idea. " Okay..if thats what yeh want." he got up from the bench making his way to where the others were at, stopping briefly to look at her he decided that maybe she just needed a push in the right direction and he knew where to place that pressure at..smiling he left her sitting there. "Whoo-hoo..make room fer me lads! Here I come!" Bofur stripped as he ran and dove into the fountain splashing all around him.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was later at night..the stars had finally made thier way out to play in the dark sky...watching over the going ons down below them...witnessing the antics of a sneaky matchmaker at work.

It was after the rumbunctious meal they all had with the elves when Bofur put his plan into action. Everyone was setting up thier bedrolls out on the terrace..laughing in merriment when Bofur walked over to Fili..slightly leaning over so not to be obvious to whisper at him.

"Uhh..laddie..Can I have a word with yeh in private?" Fili looked at Bofur with a sorta confused look upon his face but he he quickly shrugged his shoulders .

"Okay..about what?" Bofur looked down like he was slightly embarressed as he quietly spoke.

"Not here..Its personal and i dont want anyone teh hear." Fili barely nodded his head..just enough that Bofur was the only one to notice...inside Bofur smile in glee..his plan was working like a charm. " Ill meet yeh in a vacant room I found earlier today ..Two doors down the way...say give meh 10 minutes or so?" Fili glnaced away briefly..raising his eyebrows in agreement then slipped away to walk to the secluded room he was directed to. Bofur grinned behind Filis back as the prince snuck away not being noticed by anyone ....he barely could contain his chuckle at what was about to transpire.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet was bathing in her room that Elrond had privately offered her earlier whenever they had arrived. Oh the hot water upon her skin felt glorious..soothing her muscles that had been aching since that orc attack earlier. As she soaked her body she heard the door opening..thinking it was one of the maids coming in to help her she stood up slowly from the water..hearing footsteps drawing closer..not paying attention to the heaviness of them as they approached. As she stood there she heard the sound of the footfalls stopping. ************************************************************************

Fili entered the room that Bofur had told him to go to..briefly noticing there was lights on in the room as he strode further in...suddenly stopping as he saw Scarlet standing up from the bathing vessel she was in. He could see the shean of the water glistening upon her skin as it rolled off in rivelets from her body. His breath became slightly ragged as his mouth went dry at the sight of her stunning body before him ..he felt a tightening below as his eyes followed the path of a certain drop of water making its way along her spine...and then slowly carressing her curves as it trailed along the curve of her hip back down into the water. He barely contained his groan at the sight of her naked young body as she just stood there facing away from him...he was about to turn around and leave before she saw who he was when her voice made him change his mind.

"I really could use some help...i cant seem to bend my arms enough to reach my back. Can you wash it for me please..I would be most grateful." Scarlet moaned at how achy she felt...waiting for the maid to come over..finally they began to approach her and she sighed in relief that they would help her. She heard the sound of cloth dipping into the water behind her and then the dripping as it raised out of the water making its way to her back...She felt the rough cloth contacting her skin ..then began to move in circular motions along her shoulder blades..easing its way down her spine. It felt good on her skin..she let loose a deep sigh ..it was answered by a deep groan. Whirling around she saw not an elven maid before her but Fili himself was tending her...she could only stare at him in shock. His eyes were different than she had ever seen them..instead of the light blue they always were now they were dark..almost midnight...and her breath became very shaky as she felt a heaviness pooling down below.

Fili just stood there unable to take his eyes off her face..poised for her to scream at him to get out or anything else she should do to him for intruding upon her...as her mouth slowly began working.

"Fili..." her voice was a husky whisper..the sound sending a wave of heat downwards..making it uncomfortable for him...seeing her tongue peek out of her full lips, wetting them , tore another groan from him. She heard the sound and began to feel her legs shaking as she tried once more to talk..but his rich timbre voiced stopped her.

"May I join you?" she could hear the growl barely contained within his voice as he gazed at her with such heat in his eyes she was certain any moment she would go up in flames then and there. Her voice left her and all she could do was nodd her head ..seeing a seductive smile making its way to his full lips that were framed by his braided mustache almost brought her to her knees. He slowly stepped towards her..provactively easing out of his vest then his shirt following..never taking his eyes off of hers as he dropped the garments onto the ground. Slowly his hands came up ..gripping the top edge of his britches..easing them down slowly..inch by inch..tempting her eyes to follow the path as they slid down his thieghs to the ground..revealing the evidence of his desire for her as he kicked the pants away from him. Seeing him standing there so proud and erect before her was her undoing..she didnt care anymore about his royal station and her being a commoner..she was only aware of he was a man who was wanting her..even if it was only tonight..she was taking this gift he was offering.

Scarlet reached for him..wrapping her hands behind the back of his head and crashing her lips upon his as she pressed her full curvy body tight against his..relishing in the feel of him pressed so intimately to hers. He growled low in his throat as his arms entwined around her waist holding her tight to his hard chest as his mouth fought for dominace with hers...feeling her tremble in his arms he ground against her..making her gasp out. Her gasp allowed his tongue to enter her mouth to dual with hers for control, knowing he won the battle as she whimpered in submission..letting him take control.

Fili slowly stepped into the bath with Scarlet never letting her go from his arms as his mouth kept plundering hers..tongue sliding in and out dragging her taste across his as he savored in the feel of her tongue entwining with his. She could feel him oving against hers back and forth ..teasing her breasts with the hair on his chest with each of his movements...moaning at the feel of her full breasts squeezed tightly against him. Slowly one of his arms unwrapped from her waist ..fingers trailing along the soft skin ..carressing thier way up her side..brushing along the underside of her breasts. Her body trembled in his arms as a knuckle began to slowly tease the nipple...back and forth..making it pebble harder under his ministrations..she couldnt help groaning at the pleasurable feel of him stroking at the sensitive nub.

Before either of thier legs could give out from under them he lowered them both down into the water..her legs moving to straddle him better in the tub, bringing her closer to craddle the hardness jutting out from his body. Scarlet felt him pressed so intimately against her sensitive region and unable to help herself she began to gyrate into him...wringing out a deep gutteral moan from him. His hand stopped stroking her nub cupping it in his hand as his mouth replaced his finger on her breast..sucking it hard into his mouth..then gently nipping it with his teeth all while massaging the other one and tweaking the nipple bwtween his fingers. Her whimpers became louder as her head fell back..giving him better access to the lushious mounds...grinding her hips harder into his in frustration..begging for some kind of relief from this torture.

Fili knew he wasnt going to last much longer doing this..so grasping her bottom in both hands he stood up..lifting them both out of the water as she wrapped her legs around his waist ..carefully stepping out of the bathing vessel he brought them both over to the bed that sat in the middle of the room outside of the bathing chambers. His body never breaking contact with hers..he lowered them both to the bed..covering her quivering body with his own as his hands tangled in her hair holding her mouth to his own for easier plundering. Her strong hands roamed over his back ..slowly dragging her nails up along his sides and over the muscles of his strong back...making him growl deep and low, feeling the vibrations in his chest. Fili grabbed both her hands that were tormenting him endlessly ..pinning them above her head as his mouth left hers..lips turning up in a seductive smile as he saw her eyes were nearly black from her desire.

Fili slowly eased his way down her body..lips caressing a fiery path down her writhing body until he finally reached his intended destination..her very center. It didn't take long for his lips and tongue to work their magic..making her body nearly bow off the bed as her lustful screams echoed throughout the room. Fili climbed back up her gasping body positioning himself between her legs..knowing how ready she was for him..he slowly coaxing himself into her..groaning in pleasure at how tight she was around him until he was fully embedded in her heat.

Scarlet laid there in his arms..trying to adjust to the size of him invading her ..stretching her fully with what Mahal seemed to have blessed him with such an endowment. Her body began to writhe under him as he started to move within her..slowly at first,each movement building a fire ..then faster and faster till he was slamming his hips into hers growling with each thrust..building the fire into an out of control inferno between them. She could feel her end getting nearer and nearer until one last thrust sent her over the edge hearing him roar above her as he finished along with her. Filis breathing was ragged as he leaned his head down to hers, touching foreheads gently..he sighed " Oh by Mahal... I love you Scarlet." Making her heart soar in joy.

Scarlet gently cupped his face ,stroking his beard as she gazed in wonderment into his eyes that were filled with undisguised love for her..her voice caressing his ears with the huskiness of it " I love you too Fili Durin. Always have." She saw his smile widen at her words knowing both of their dreams were coming true.

Fili suddenly began to chuckle and her eyes looked at him curiously...he smiled wider as he rumbled out lowly over her.." He's sly that one..Bofur. I just realized he set us up." Realization dawned on her at the trickery of her friend and her laughter joined Filis. Gazing adoringly up at him a sultry look crept upon her face..as she began to swivel her hips enticingly under him..pulling a moan from him."We should THANK him ghiveshal."

"Later" he groaned out as he captured her sweet lips again...making love to the one woman who held his heart for the rest of their lives and beyond.


End file.
